


If A Picture Paints A Thousand Words

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Will Graham taking on a new hobby: PAINTING.<br/>His first subject, none other than the famed cannibal psychiatrist extraordinaire - Hannibal Lecter.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	If A Picture Paints A Thousand Words

  
Hannibal: Will, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this... _(referring to his 3-piece brown plaid suit)_  
Will: Alright.  
Hannibal: Wearing **only** this!  
_& Will Graham smiled._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Lines from Titanic.  
> Images from : mads-mikkelsen.net & hugh-dancy.net


End file.
